leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Barboach (Pokémon)
|} Barboach (Japanese: ドジョッチ Dojoach) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Barboach is a small, serpentine Pokémon that resembles a . The main body is a soft gray with a jagged black line running its length. Its eyes are very small, and it has a round, blue nose. It has several blue barbels that are used as a superb radar in murky water, and can be used for taste as well. These whiskers are left exposed when it hides in the mud to wait for prey. There are two rounded, blue pectoral fins and a single dorsal fin, all of which have black spots. Its tail fin is also rounded and blue, but possesses no spots. A slimy film covers its body, which protects Barboach from bacteria and allows it to easily escape from predators. Barboach remains in its environment to prevent itself from drying out and becoming weak. In the anime Major appearances Barboach was going to be featured in an episode that would air between Solid as a Solrock and Vanity Affair. However, the episode ultimately never aired anywhere in the world due to that occurred in sometime before its scheduled airdate. Barboach officially debuted in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Minor appearances Multiple Barboach appeared in On Olden Pond as residents of an old lake. Multiple Barboach were owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Barboach appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! while Team Rocket was fishing in a lake for . A Barboach appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Barboach appeared in aquariums belonging to Mr. Briney and Team Aqua, both appearing in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. A Barboach appeared in Mind-Boggling with Medicham. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , Meteor Falls, (Fishing)}} , , , Meteor Falls, (Fishing)}} |} |} , , , , , , Celestic Town, Eterna City, Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet, Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path ( )}} , , , , , Eterna City, Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet, Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path ( )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (Fishing)}} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , ( )}} , , , Meteor Falls, , Scorched Slab ( or )}} |} |} at Royal Avenue}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 10, Endless Level 14, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 689 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10|‡|'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*|'}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=340 |name2=Whiscash |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Barboach and are the only dual-type Pokémon who are not in the Egg Group. Origin Barboach seems to be based on the found in East Asia. Sharing many characteristics with the genus such as; burying themselves to hide from view, using their whiskers to detect their surroundings, secretion of a slimy substance and the ability to encase themselves in mud. Considering its evolution, it may also be based on , a family of catfish similar to loaches. Name origin Barboach is a combination of ''barb (referring to the barbs around its mouth) or barbel and . Dojoach is a combination of 泥鰌 dojō (loach) and loach. In other languages and loach |fr=Barloche|frmeaning=From and |es=Barboach|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schmerbe|demeaning=From and |it=Barboach|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미꾸리 Mikuri|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=泥泥鰍 / 泥泥鳅 Níníqiū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=बार्बोच Barboach|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Барбоч Barboch|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Schmerbe es:Barboach fr:Barloche it:Barboach ja:ドジョッチ zh:泥泥鳅